


It’s Trauma

by LeafyFirey



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crack, It’s an inside joke please don’t ever read this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyFirey/pseuds/LeafyFirey
Summary: A joke that I was forced into posting.





	It’s Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON’T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY

Owen panted heavily, his orgasm quickly approaching. He leaned down to Casey’s ear, eyes sparkling.  
“I-it’s....”  
He came.  
”T-Trauma!!”


End file.
